


Watching

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The aftermath of Waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

They lie together, stretched over the dark expanse of their bed. Both need the space to stretch out, yet their hands are clasped tightly together under the sheets. Black satin sheets that Draco insists on having and Harry laughingly agrees to.

They find the room months before during an after shag snog-fest on the hidden stairway. Harry pants “Stay with me,” his constant refrain for the last month of school, and the door opens up behind them, spilling them onto the floor of the large, abandoned room. Draco thoroughly interrogates Harry about having set the whole thing up in an elaborate attempt to get him to stay, but is finally satisfied that no trickery is involved. Instead he takes it as a sign. He owls his favorite house elf at Malfoy Manner, demanding his room and personal effects be packed up and sent to Hogwarts. He sends another owl to Gringotts and changes all the Malfoy accounts that he knows of into his name and switches the vaults. Draco knows that Azkaban will eventually fall and he wants to hit his father where it counts before Lucius has a chance to hit him. Attack first. Besides, if he’s going to be a traitor, he’s going to be a traitor with style.

The room is mostly decorated in Draco’s aristocratic style. He does have so many more possessions than Harry. But one of Harry’s simplest possessions, a simple brass cage, has a place of honour next to the large, antique mirror. It hangs enchanted in mid air, door always open, and it never rocks so she doesn't get disturbed when she sleeps. Draco even spells one of the windows to open and close at her call so she doesn’t have to wait for anyone to let her in or out.

Draco loves the majestic white bird. Harry teases Draco about it, saying he’s only shagging Harry to be close to his owl. Draco smirks and doesn’t disagree.

When Harry is sent away, though, Draco panics. He can’t stand the thought of spending a night alone in their room, much less three. And he knows something is going to go wrong. He can feel it, but he can’t convince Harry not to go, nor can he convince Dumbledore or Snape to let him go with Harry. One time training for The Boy Who Lived and his cohorts, boyfriend not included. Draco does the only thing he can and sends the beautiful Hedwig to watch over his boy. He gives her a charmed necklace and tells her how to activate the locating spell should it prove necessary. They go to the Astronomy Tower and he watches as she flies away.

Harry is supposed to be back that Sunday. Everyone but Harry shows up. Panic ensues until Draco’s locater spell is activated by an extremely intelligent owl. It takes The Order a week to find him, but thanks to Draco Malfoy and Hedwig the great Harry Potter is once again back in the arms of the Light.

Draco and Hedwig are celebrated for their daring and foresight.

Harry Potter is gladly punished by his boyfriend for doing something so very Harry-ish. Both young men fall asleep listening to the other’s soft breathing.

Hedwig sits on the end of the bed and watches over them.


End file.
